Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Cinta, Tangisan, Kecemburuan dan Kebahagian dibawah pohon sakura, ditemani bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi / Exo fanfic / KAISOO / CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! update ulang chap 5!
1. Prolog

Annyeong.. aku author baru disini.. ini fanfic petamaku , mian banyak kekurangan disana sini T^T aku masih belajar soalnya hehe.. para seniorku bantulah juniormu ini T^T oke selamat membaca! Mendapatkan review adalah harapanku di fanfic pertamaku ini T^T

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya

Genre : Romance, angst , family

Pairing : KaiSoo

Summary : Cinta, Tangisan, Kecemburuan dan Kebahagian dibawah pohon sakura, ditemani bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Exo fanfic.

* * *

Fanfic "Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"

Chapter 1 "Prolog"

_Kyungsoo sangat menyukai bunga sakura di musim semi, karena sangat indah untuk dipandang, namun ia tak ingin seperti bunga sakura di musim gugur, terjatuh dengan lemahnya satu persatu lalu terinjak dan disingkirkan._

* * *

Namja bermata bulat itu menatap dirinya sendu, melihat tubuhnya yang lemah dan wajahnya yang kusut di pantulan cermin ruang rias, tanpa ia sadari sebutir air mata jatuh dari matanya. Ya, dia sangat menyesali atas apa yang kedua orangnya lakukan padanya. Memaksanya untuk menikah dengan anak rekan bisnis appanya yang pasti akan membawa keberuntungan tersendiri bagi perusahaan sang appa. Ya! Namja itu a.k.a Do kyungsoo memegang erat dadanya, ya dia shock! Ia sangat kesal pada keputusan kedua orang tuanya ini, Kyungsoo ingin menolak, tapi ia tak kuasa melihat wajah sang eomma yang memohon padanya, Kyungsoo menangis, Matanya sembab karena yang ia lakukan selama seminggu setelah keputusan itu ia hanya menangis dalam diam , ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia tak habis fikir, harapannya sejak dulu yang akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan saling mencintai, pupus sudah. Bahkan kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana rupa seseorang yang akan menikah dengannya. Ya! Hari inilah hari yang ingin kyungsoo hindari, jika boleh ia ingin mengahapus hari ini dan tidak pernah ada hari ini. Hari dimana ia akan menikah dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya tanpa didasari oleh... cinta.

Tuxedo warna hitam sudah melekat indah ditubuhnya, dan tatanan rambut yang rapi terlihat lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi rias hanya memandang sang penata rias yang sibuk merias dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Terkadang ia bisa melihat wajah sang penata rias yang menatapnya sendu. Setelah semuanya rapi kyungsoo beranjak untuk keluar dari ruang rias, entah kenapa ia ingin menenangkan dirinya di suatu tempat, entah dimana, mungkin ditaman belakang, karena memang para tamu belum hadir dan masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum upacara pernikahan diadakan. Namun sebelum ia memutar knop pintu, pintu itu sudah dibuka dari luar oleh seseorang , ternyata orang itu adalah eomma yang dicintainya.

"Kyungie.."kata sang oemma sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"oemma, kenapa...kenapa ini harus terjadi"kata kyungsoo membalas pelukan sang eomma dan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata kyungsoo dan sang eomma

"Mian Kyungie chagi, eomma tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi.. eomma hanya ingin melihat mu dan appamu bahagia, mian, mian kyungie"sang eomma mengeratkan pelukannya dengan kyungsoo

"tapi eomma, aku-."

"kyungie eomma mohon padamu, buat lah dirimu juga bahagia dengan keputusan ini, walau mungkin ini berat bagimu, tapi eomma dan appa sudah memutuskan nya dengan bulat, ini yang terbaik buat kita semua, eomma bingung, karena tanpa pernikahan ini perusahaan appamu akan bangkrut dan appamu pasti sangat terpukul, eomma mohon ne? Eomma yakin kamu pasti akan bahagia dengannya kyungie"kata sang oemma melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo dan menatap lekat mata kyungsoo, kemudian mencium lembut pipi kyungsoo.

'**tapi oemma.. aku tidak bahagia dengan keputusan ini.. aku ingin mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri, tapi aku juga tak ingin perusahaan appa bangkut, appa memiliki penyakit jantung, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada appa, tuhan apa yang harusku lakukan?'**hati kyungsoo berdesir ia benar-benar bingung untuk mengambil keputusan

"Baiklah oemma , aku akan berusaha, saranghae oemma"kata kyungsoo tersenyum pada sang oemma

"ne, nado saranghae kyungie"kata sang oemma sambil memeluk singkat tubuh kyungsoo

"Oemma aku ingin keluar sebentar ne? Aku ingin mencari udara diluar, disini panas sekali oemma, annyeong"kata kyungsoo sambil berlalu melewati sang oemma , ia menundukan kepalanya setelah keluar dari ruangan rias, sebutir air mata kembali jatuh dari mata bulatnya.

Setelah kyugsoo benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan sang oemma, oemma nya bergumam lirih..

"kyungie, oemma mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, oemma tau kau sangat terpukul dan pasti akan sangat sangat terpukul lagi ketika kau mengetahui siapa orang yang akan kau nikahi, mianhae kyungsie, mungkin oemma sangat jahat terhadapmu, oemma harap kau tidak membenci oemma setelah ini.. Mianhae"

Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju taman belakang gedung ini, ya dia tau kalau dibelakang gedung ini ada taman setelah sang penata rias memberitahunya ketika ia sedang dirias tadi. Setelah sampai ditaman belakang kyungsoo melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu besar dengan air mancur ditengahnya juga bunga berwarna warni yang tumbuh di sekitar rerumputan, dan sebuah danau dengan air jernih yang sangat indah, ditambah lagi sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon sakura sedang bermekaran dimusim semi menambah keindahan taman ini. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai bunga sakura di musim semi, karena sangat indah untuk dipandang ,namun ia tak ingin seperti bunga sakura di musim gugur, terjatuh dengan lemahnya satu persatu lalu terinjak dan disingkirkan. Kyungsoo menghampiri bangku itu dan duduk sambil melihat danau indah di dekatnya, ia duduk membelakangi pintu masuk menuju taman, ia menghirup udara dalam, ia sedikit mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan sakit dihatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit, kemudian membuka mataya perlahan. Kyungsoo terkejut, sekarang ia sedang tidak sendiri di taman ini, seorang namja berkulit tan duduk disebelahnya sambil sibuk memainkan smartphonenya.

"N-nugu?"kata kyungsoo sambil melihat sang namja itu

Sang namja hanya menoleh dan kembali sibuk dengan smartphonenya, dan tidak mengubris pertanyaan kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang merasa di acuhkan akhirnya menyerah untuk bertanya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke danua didepannya.

"aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu" kata namja itu pelan tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo menoleh, ia menautkan alisnya, ia bingung

'**apa katanya? Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa! Mengenalnya saja aku tidak! Dia saja bahkan mengacuhkanku tadi, ishh, apa dia gila?'**kata kyungsoo dalam hati tanpa mengubris perkataan sang namja berkulit tan itu. Namja itu menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap kyungsoo yang tidak mengubris perkataannya

"Sebelum kita menikah, aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu"kata sang namja lagi tetapi dengan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya

'**Apa katanya? Sebelum kita menikah? Menikah katanya? Kita? YA! Aku rasa dia benar-benar gila'** batin kyungsoo

"HAHAHAHA.. kau ini gila atau apa? Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang namja Hahahaha! Leluconmu tidak lucu hyung"kata kyungsoo sambil tertawa tebahak-bahak dan memegangi perutnya yang tak kuasa bergejolak(?) mendengar lelucon dari namja itu, ini leluconkan?

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN! Aku sedang tidak memberikan lelucon apapun padamu! Arraseo? Aku ini calon suamimu! Dan kita akan menikah beberapa jam lagi! Apa kau lupa? Dan yak! kau adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayahku itu kan?!"kata namja itu berteriak karena terlalu kesal dengan kyungsoo yang berpura-pura bodoh, Kyungsoo terdiam.. ia menghentikan tawanya, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan namja itu, dia bilang calon suami.. calon suami.. calom suami..

CALON SUAMI

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya..

"MWOOOOOO? Apa katamu? Kau calon suamiku?" Kyungsoo berteriak sampai-sampai bunga-bunga ditaman berguguran(?) *oke abaikan ini*

"YA! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Apa kau ingin merusak telingaku hah! Aku kim jongin , kau?"kata namja itu a.k.a Kim jongin sambil menutup kedua kupingnya yang hampir rusak gara-gara teriakan kyungsoo

"B-benarkah? B-bagaimana bisa a-aku menikan dengan seorang n-namja? A-apakah kiamat sebentar lagi?" kata kyungsoo lirih, menatap jongin sendu dan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata bulatnya

'**hey lihat dia! Tadi dia tertawa kemudian menangis, aishhhh! Inikah namja yang akan ku nikahi itu ? ishhhh baru mengenalnya saja aku sudah frustasi apalagi jika aku sudah menikah dengannya!'** kata jongin dalam hati , ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"YA! Aku juga tidak tahu! Salahkan kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua kau yang membuat rencana bodoh ini! Aisssshh! Hey! Kenapa kau malah menangis! Dan kau belum menjawab siapa namamu!"kata jongin makin Frustasi

"namaku Do Kyungsoo! Kau puaaaasss? Hey kau jongin bisakah kau tak berteriak! Aku juga frustasi! Aishhh mimpi apa aku semalam sampai mempunyai calon suami seorang namja, apa lagi namja itu seperti mu yang selalu membentak orang yang baru dikenalnya, dan mengacuhkan ku tadi, aishhhhhh! Hancur sudah harapanku menikah dengan orang baik-baik, yang mencintaiku yang akan selalu berbicara lembut padaku! Bukan namja sepertimu! dan membuatku kes-."

Chu~

Ucapan kyungsoo terhenti, mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Jongin tiba-tiba mencium kyungsoo kasar, jongin benar-benar kesal dengan namja yang satu ini , bukannya dia bicara baik-baik malah curhat ! emangnya kim jongin ini mamah dedeh apa! *abaikan ini* jongin melepaskan ciuman kasarnya dan menatap kyungsoo tajam

"bisakah kau tak usah banyak bicara! Aku hanya menanyakan namamu! Karena aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu!"kata jongin menatap kyungsoo marah

"ya! dan kau merebut ciuman pertamaku"kata kyungsoo menunduk

"Tuhaaaaaannn! Inikah yang akan menikah denganku? Seseorang yang tiba-tiba tertawa lalu menangis kemudian marah-marah lalu menunduk dan mengacuhkan perkataan ku?! Aishhh!" oke oke jongin makin frusrtasi sekarang

"mianhae, apa perjajian itu?"kata kyungsoo lirih sambil terus menunduk

"Dengar! Aku tidak mencintaimu, dan kau juga tidak mencintaiku, dan pernikahan ini hanya pernikahan untuk bisnis semata, jadi mengertilah! Aku juga tak mau menerima permintaan ini, tapi oemma dan appa memaksaku, aku tak bisa menolaknya! Aku yakin kau juga begitu. Jadi.. aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangatku cintai..."kata jongin menunduk

"lalu?"kata kyungsoo sedikit menoleh kepada jongin

"kami tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami, karena kami saling mencintai. Tapi disisi lain aku tak bisa membuat appa dan oemmaku kecewa, maka dari itu pernikahan ini harus dilaksanakan, dan kita akan berlagak layaknya suami istri didepan kedua orang tuaku dan kedua orang tuamu, jika tidak ada mereka aku mungkin akan jarang pulang dan lebih memilih menginap di rumah kekasihku"kata jongin menatap kyungsoo

"ne arraseo, aku tau pernikahan ini sungguh aneh.. tapi aku juga tidak keberatan dengan perjanjian itu... jongin-ah kalau ku boleh tau-." Kyungsoo memberi jeda sambil menghela nafas, "siapa kekasihmu itu?"lanjut kyungsoo sedikit pelan, dan menatap mata jongin lekat..sebenarnya hatinya merasakan suatu perasaan yang sangat menyesakan, seperti perasaan... sakit.

Jongin terdiam.. kemudian memandang kyungsoo lekat, mereka bertatapan ..

"Luhan-ssi"

TBC

Mianhae fanficnya pedek banget, soalnya ini baru prolog, kalau reviewnya banyak author akan berusaha manjangin fanfic ini dichapter2 berikutnya, oh iya author mau kasih tau mungkin bingung kenapa bunga sakura ada di korea? Sebenernya di korea juga tumbuh bunga sakura tapi bunga sakura lebih populer sebagai bunga dari jepang. Bunga sakura di korea dikenal dengan nama "beotkkot" atau cherry blossom, mulai mekar diawal musim semi sekitar minggu terakhir maret atau awal april, mekarnya bunga sakura biasanya dimulai dari bagian selatan yaitu pulau jeju, dan di korea juga ada festival bunga sakura loh :D hehe:D okeoke Review pleaseeeee!

REVIEW OR DELETE


	2. Pernikahan

"Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"

Happy reading:D

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya

Genre : Romance, angst , family

Pairing : KaiSoo

Summary : Cinta, Tangisan, Kecemburuan dan Kebahagian dibawah pohon sakura, ditemani bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Exo fanfic.

Fanfic "Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"

Chapter 2 "Pernikahan"

"_**Semuanya... semuanya terlalu mendadak dan tiba-tiba menghujam hati kyungsoo secara bersamaan, bagaikan ribuan belati yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya tanpa henti.. ini menyakitkan."**_

Ikatan suci itu sudah menghubungkan namja bermata bulat itu a.k.a Do Kyungsoo dan seorang namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.. Rasanya waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, Kyungsoo bahkan baru mengenal namja itu a.k.a Kim Jongin pagi tadi di taman belakang gedung, namja yang merebut ciuman pertamanya, dan salahkan pendeta itu yang menyuruh mereka berciuman untuk kedua kalinya didepan banyak orang.. dan perjanjian bodoh yang seakan mengekang Kyungsoo dalam pernikahan ini..

Langit hitam dengan taburan bintang dan cahaya bulan sudah menyapa seoul sejak tadi..dan pernikahan kyungsoo dan Jongin telah selesai sejak matahari terbenam. Perasaan bingung terus menghantui Kyungsoo sejak Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai calon suami kyungsoo, jelas kyungsoo sangat terkejut, apakah diperbolehkan seorang namja dan namja menikah? What the hell? Mustahil! Tapi inilah kenyataan yang mengiris hatinya, setelah pernyataan sang oemma sebelum pernikahan berlangsung.. pernyataan yang membuat kyungsoo tersadar bahwa pernikahan ini bukanlah pernikahan yang mustahil..

Flashback

"Luhan-ssi"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, lalu mengalihkan padangannya dari jongin.. jongin masih menatap kyungsoo dan tidak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya saat ini. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat..

"Jika ini yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan diriku, lakukanlah.. selagi tak ada yang tersakiti disini, sampai takdir yang menentukan segalanya.. aku-." Kyungsoo kembali menatap jongin

"Aku menyetujui perjanjian itu"kata kyungsoo tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi taman

" Perjanjian ini sudahku setujui, jika tak ada urusan lagi, aku pergi." Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun langkahnya terhenti, jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kyungsoo tiba-tiba menahan tangan kyungsoo, jongin tak mengatakan apapun, kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan menatap jongin tajam.

"Wae? Apa kau keberatan jika aku menerima perjanjian ini? Atau kau mau membatalkan pernikahan ini? Silahkan sa-." Mata kyungsoo tebelalak, suaranya terhenti.. Jongin memeluknya! . !.. author ulangi Jongin MEMELUK Kyungsoo!

"Ani Kyungsoo-ah.. Gomawo kau sudah menyetujui perjanjian ini" Jongin memeluk kyungsoo erat.. ia sangat berterima kasih pada kyungsoo yang tidak keberatan dengan perjanjian itu.. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terkejut akhirnya tersadar dengan posisinya saat ini, segera kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin dan membalikan badannya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya..

"Ne" Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.. entah apa yang sekarang Jongin harus rasakan.. bahagia atau.. entahlah ia juga tak mengerti...

Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah jauh jauh dari namja gila itu, yang benar saja! Tadi dia menciumnya tiba-tiba , lalu memeluknya juga tiba-tiba! Tak bisakah ia izin terlebih dahulu(?) kyungsoo berjalan kembali ke ruang riasnya ataupun kemanapun itu sampai ia menemui oemmanya. Saat sedang melewati ruang rias keluarga, kyungsoo melihat sang eomma yang duduk seorang diri sambil membaca majalah, kyungsoo segera menghampiri sang oemma..

"Eommaa!"Kyungsoo duduk disebelah sang oemma dan menatap oemmanya..

"Wae Kyungie?"oemmanya menutup majalahnya dan beralih menatap kyungsoo..

"Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan seorang namja oemma?"kyungsoo menatap oemmanya sendu

Hening..

Oemmanya hanya mentap kyungsoo dalam diam.. kemudian menunduk dan beralih menatap objek lain didepannya

"Mianhae Kyungie.."

"Wae oemma? Wae?"Kyungsoo mulai menitihkan air matanya.. ia takut akan takdir ini..

"Mian kyungie.. selama ini oemma menyimpan rahasia padamu.. kalau sebenarnya kamu-." Oemma kyungsoo menghentikan perkataannya, ia menyentuh telapak tangan kyungsoo dan menggenggam erat seolah nyalurkan perasaan hangat kepada kyungsoo juga seperti.. perasaan menguatkan?

"Kamu memiliki rahim"Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, mulutnya terbuka.. ia terkejut sangat amat terkejut! Pernyataan itu terlalu.. terlalu mengejutkan! Pernyataan bahwa seorang namja memiliki rahim.. ! kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam, genggaman tangannya semakin erat, terlalu sulit –tidak sangat amat sulit untuk menerima kenyataan itu..

"Oemma..." Kyungsoo memeluk sang oemma erat, sekarang ia benar-benar takut akan takdir yang menimpanya, pernikahan ini... calon suami yang memiliki seorang kekasih dan kenyataan kalau kyungsoo memiliki rahim.. semuanya... semuanya terlalu mendadak dan tiba-tiba menghujam hati kyungsoo secara bersamaan, bagaikan ribuan belati yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya tanpa henti.. ini menyakitkan.

-Pernikahan

Ya.. pernikahan yang paling dihindari Kyungsoo kini sudah berada didepan mata.. bahkan janji sehidup semati itu sudah terucap.. cincin yang sangat indah juga sudah bertengger serasi di jari manisnya, jika saja cincin itu adalah pemberian orang yang dicintainya, maka semuanya sempurna, namun lagi-lagi takdir tak memihaknya..kyungsoo menggerakan matanya, melihat seorang namja disebelahnya.. namja yang baru dikenalnya sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat..

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing—"

"MWOO!" Teriakan itu berasal dari seorang namja didepan seorang pendeta , tidak tidak suara itu bukan berasal dari seorang Kim jongin, melainkan berasal dari.. yah kau taulah.. Do Kyungsoo yang terkejut .. YA! Yang benar saja siapa yang tak terkejut jika dirimu disuruh berciuman dengan orang yang baru kau kenal didepan umum!

Sebuah tangan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.. Membuat kyungsoo sekarang berhadapan dengan namja –tidak suaminya.. dengan rona merah yang mendominasi wajahnya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya.. Jongin semakin mendekat.. wajahnya terlihat jelas.. hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah kyungsoo lembut..

Jarak mereka sekarang sangat amat minim, kyungsoo mencoba mendorong dada jongin agar menjauhkan jarak mereka.. namun naas tenaga jongin jauh lebih besar dari kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya erat.. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan...

Chu~~

Ciuman kedua Kyungsoo telah direbut juga oleh seorang Kim Jongin.. tapi ciuman ini lebih lembut dari ciuman pertama kyungsoo.. Jongin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan sedikit melumat bibir atas kyungsoo sebelum melepaskannya...

-Flashback end

Kreeett..

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar pintu yang terbuka.. terlihat seorang namja bernama Kim jongin, suaminya..yang sedang melangkah masuk kedalam kamar kyungsoo –ralat kamar mereka dengan pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan dan dua kancing atas kemejanya yang dibiarkan terbuka melihatkan dada bidangnya sedikit.. dan terlihat sexy..

'**aish apa yang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo' **kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.. dan beralih menatap objek apapun itu selain jongin.. Jongin yang sedang menutup pintu menatap kyungsoo bingung, ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat menampakan sebuah —Seringai

"Aku tau aku tampan, tak usah melihatku seperti itu.. kau seperti seorang gadis yang melihat idolanya saja ck"Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk dipinggir ranjang tepat disebelah Kyungsoo

"A-a-apa! A-aku hanya terkejut melihat pintu tiba-tiba terbu-buka saja k-kok!" Kyungsoo tergagap.. entahlah dia benar-benar gugup sekarang..

"yah terserah kaulah.. aku mau tidur, jangan menggangguku atau kau akan tau akibatnya"Jongin menempatkan kepalanya di atas bantal dan terlelap begitu saja tanpa mengganti pakaiannya

"H-hey! Gantilah dulu pakaianmu Jongin-ah!"Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh jongin, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau jongin terbangun.. kyungsoo menyerah.. Kyungsoo terdiam.. ia memperhatikan jongin dan kasur secara bergantian..

"T-tunggu kalau kau tidur dikasur, aku tidur dimana?" *udah author aja yang tidur di sebelah Kkamjong #plakk*

2 AM

Jongin membuka matanya.. rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menerpa tonggorokannya benar-benar mengganggu acara tidur nyenyaknya ... ia melihat sekitar ruangan.. ia baru ingat kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya melainkan kamar namja bermata bulat itu, ia jadi teringat dengan namja itu, jongin membalikan tubuhnya.. Jongin terkejut.. ia tak menemukan namja itu disebelahnya, ia melihat jam dihandphonenya , sekarang masih jam 2 pagi, mana mungkin ia beraktivitas sepagi ini?

Jongin mendudukan badannya, dan melihat sekitar ruangan mencari namja itu..

Ya! Itu dia! Tunggu.. kenapa namja itu tertidur diatas sofa? Bukankah tidur dikasur lebih nyaman?

Apa mungkin karena dirinya?

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyungsoo yang tertidur..

Ia berjongkok tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur.. meneliti setiap lekuk diwajah Kyungsoo...indah..tangan jongin terangkat menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo mulai dari mata bulatnya yang tengah terpejam lembut.. hidung yang terpahat indah.. dan bibir yang .. emm menggoda~ ia menghentikan sentuhannya dibibir kyungsoo sedikit mengelus bibir itu lalu beralih lagi menyentuh pipi mulus nan lembut kyungsoo.. tanpa disadari sebuah senyuman lembut terukir jelas diwajah Jongin.. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kyungsoo dan membisikan sesuatu

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kasur hm? Apa karena ada aku?" Jongin mengecup pelan telinga kyungsoo dan bergumam kembali

"Kau tahu hm? Matamu.. hidungmu.. bibirmu yang err menggoda itu dan ... kulit seputih susu nan mulus itu.. membuatku terpesona? Apakah kau benar-benar istri—" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya ia teringat sesuatu... Luhan! Ya apa kau lupa jongin kau memiliki seorang kekasih yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu? Dan sekarang kau malah menganggumi seorang yang baru kau kenal? Secapat itu kau melupakan luhan?

"Tch! Mianhae luhannie.. aku sekarang benar-benar terpikat dengan seorang do Kyungsoo.. orang yang baruku kenal dan sekarang dia telah resmi menjadi.. istriku." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ... dengan posisi yang sama.. kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa dan jongin yang menjongkok didekat kyungsoo dengan bibir keduanya yang menyatu..

TBC

OMOOO ini fanfic apaaaa? Miaannhaeee author lagi benar-benar kehilangan ide menulis fanfic! *bunuhauthor! .. Sekali lagi mian readers kalau tidak puas dengan cerita ini.. tapi jebaaallllll REVIEW yaaa? Oh iya Gomawo atas reviewnya :') gomawo juga yang udah ngefavoritin fanfic ini, ngefollow fanfic ini :') aku jadi semangat buat lanjutin fanfic ini :D maaf lama XD

REVIEW or DISCONTINUE?


	3. Cemburu?

"Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"

Happy reading:D

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya

Genre : Romance, angst , family

Pairing : KaiSoo

Summary : Cinta, Tangisan, Kecemburuan dan Kebahagian dibawah pohon sakura, ditemani bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Exo fanfic.

**Fanfic "Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"**

**Chapter 3 "Cemburu?"**

"**tak ada kesan berarti setelah pernikahan kita... bahkan malam pertama yang penuh dengan cintapun terlewat begitu saja tanpa sesuatu yang terjadi.. kecupan manis dipagi haripun tak aku dapatkan dari suamiku.. aku itu begitu menyedihkan yah jongin-ah?"—Kyungsoo **

Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan.. Jongin yang merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya.. Manis.. Jongin mengangkat ujung bibirnya menampakkan seringainya yang –mengerikan . Kyungsoo tertidur dengan kaus yang telihat kebesaran ditubuhnya, juga celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus..

"Kukira kau akan kedinginan jika terus tidur disofa.."jongin akhirnya menggendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal style menuju kasur.. entah disadari atau tidak tangan kyungsoo memeluk leher jongin dan kepalanya bersandar nyaman di dada bidang jongin.. dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih..

"Sekarang kau sedang menggodaku hmm?"Jongin berbisik mesra ditelinga kyungsoo.. lagi-lagi kyungsoo hanya menggeliat tidak nyaman

Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo di Kasur berukuran King Size yang tadi jadi tempatnya untuk tidur.. secara perlahan jongin menaruh kepala Kyungsoo di bantal –berniat untuk tidak membuat Kyungsoo terbangun.. namun apa daya saat jongin hendak beranjak, tangan Kyungsoo tak juga melepaskan kaitannya dileher jongin.. Jongin semakin memperlihatkan seringainya melihat perlakuan namja manis yang sedang tertidur ini..

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sedang menggodaku~ jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini terjadi sesuatu"Jongin berbisik menggoda ditelinga kyungsoo.. lalu ia alihkan wajahnya menghadap wajah kyungsoo yang terlelap, perlahan tubuhnya mulai beranjak keatas tubuh kyungsoo, kedua tangannya bertumpu disisi kiri dan kanan kyungsoo untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh kyungsoo..

"salahkan dirimu yang begitu menggoda dan membuatku ingin bermain dengan tubuhmu.." Jongin mendekatkan wajah keduanya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.. tangannya yang satu menarik tengkuk kyungsoo agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.. semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam dan bernafsu..

"engghh" desahan keluar dari mulut kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.. jongin yang memerlukan pasokan oksigen akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu.. namun ia kembali menerjang leher kyungsoo, mengecupnya beberapa kali sampai–

Dertttt...dertttt..derttt

Hpnya bergetar didalam saku celananya.. jongin yang merasa terganggu akhirnya mengakhiri aksinya dan beralih mengambil hpnya..

Luhannie~

50 missed call and 76 message

**From : Luhannie~**

Jonginnie! Aku rindu padamu ish! Kenapa tak mengangkat telefonku?! Apa kau sedang bermesraan bersama istrimu itu?! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya! Apa kau lupa?! Ish jika kau tak ada dirumahku pagi ini, lebih baik kita berakhir saja! Hiks!hiks!

"Ish! Jongin babo!"dengan kasar jongin melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dari lehernya, lalu menyambar jaketnya dan menutup pintu kasar. Kyungsoo? Dia masih tertidur dengan nyenyak karena kebanyakan menangis membuatnya enggan untuk membuka matanya..

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menerobos jendela salah satu kamar disebuah apartemen.. sinarnya menerpa lembut wajah seorang namja manis yang masih meringkuk nyaman diatas kasurnya.. merasa sinar matahari mulai menyengat perlahan namja itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan obsidiannya yang indah dan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap imut..

Namja itu –Do Kyungsoo- ani sekarang ia sudah resmi bermarga kim, yah Kim Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya.. bukan, bukan kyungsoo merasa ada maling masuk ke apartemennya, bukan juga merasa rambutnya yang tiba-tiba botak.. bukan itu tapi—

"B-bukankah aku semalam tidur di sofa? Kenapa aku bisa tertidur dikasur?" Kyungsoo mendudukan badannya sambil kebingungan.. dan tunggu mana namja yang hmmm sudah menjadi suaminya? Bukannya semalam ia tidur dikasur ini?

"Apa dia sedang dikamar mandi?"Kyungsoo turun dari kasurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi diapartemen miliknya..

"J-jongin-ah apa kau sedang didalam?"namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dan suara gemercik air juga tak terdengar .. akhirnya ia mencoba membuka pintu dan –nihil Jongin tak ada dikamar mandi...

"kemana sebenarnya namja itu? Apa di dapur? Atau- ah entahlah"akhirnya dengan pasrah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mencari jongin di apartemen miliknya dan tak kunjung ketemu .. kyungsoo memilih membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan jongin.. mungkin saja suaminya itu akan sarapan bersama, walau kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu dimana jongin saat ini..

1 jam ..

Kyungsoo hanya duduk dimeja makan seorang diri.. menatap sendu kursi didepannya yang masih kosong, lalu beralih menatap 2 buah mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang sudah mulai dingin .. sedari tadi ia menunggu jongin untuk sarapan bersama.. sebenarnya kyungsoo sedikit berharap untuk lebih dekat dengan suaminya itu.. namun lagi-lagi takdir tak memihaknya, jongin sedari tadi tak kunjung datang.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana hmm? Sudah satu jam aku menunggumu untuk makan bersama.. tapi lihatlah buburnya sudah dingin dan nafsu makanku sudah lenyap entah kemana"kyungsoo berbicara monolog sambil menatap kursi didepannya berharap jongin ada didepannya dan mendengarkan perkataannya

"tak ada kesan berarti setelah pernikahan kita... bahkan malam pertama yang penuh dengan cintapun terlewat begitu saja tanpa sesuatu yang terjadi.. kecupan manis dipagi haripun tak aku dapatkan dari suamiku.. aku itu begitu menyedihkan yah jongin-ah?" tes.. sebutir air mata jatuh dengan lemahnya dipipi mulus Kyungsoo ... segera ia mengusap air mata itu dan menahan nafasnya untuk tidak menangis.. sia sia.. air matanya terus mengalir...jadilah.. seorang Do Kyungsoo –ani Kim Kyungsoo menangis disebuah dapur seorang diri di hari pertama pasca pernikahannya..

.

.

.

.

3 hari berlalu namun Kim Jongin tak kunjung datang ke Apartemen milik Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi milik keduanya sementara karena rumah mereka belum selesai.. selama 3 hari kyungsoo hanya melamun di dalam Apartemen, atau hanya sekedar membereskan perabotan Apartemennya agar terlihat bersih dan rapi.. namun tidah untuk hari ini.. kyungsoo benar-benar bosan, awalnya ia ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan namun ternyata persediaan masih banyak di dapur.. alhasil ia memutuskan untuk membeli komik favoritnya dipusat kota Seoul..

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah book store yang terkenal dengan buku-bukunya yang lengkap.. ia menuju ke sebuah rak yang bertuliskan 'Comics'.. dapat! Akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan komik yang ia cari.. namun ternyata sebuah tangan selain tangannya juga sedang meraih komik itu.. kyungsoo yang menyadarinya menolehkan kepalanya.. terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih susu sedang melihat juga kearahnya..

"Ah mianhae.. jika kau menginginkan komik ini ambil saja"Namja itu tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo dan menarik tangannya dari komik itu

"T-tapi buku ini hanya tinggal satu buah, kau saja yang mengambilnya"Kyungsoo menyodorkan komik itu kepada namja dihadapannya

"ah ani-ani.. aku bisa membelinya di toko buku lain hehe.. yah walaupun aku tak yakin ditoko lain masih ada stocknya"namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal Kyungsoo tersenyum senang

"ah, ne gomawo—"

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun.. panggil saja aku sehun, kau?"

"Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo"

"Ne, oh ya... apa kau juga menyukai komik itu?"Namja berkulit putih itu—oh sehun bertanya antusias

"Tentu saja.. aku bahkan mengoleksi seriesnya sejak awal"Kyungsoo tersenyum girang

"Wah kita sama... hmm jika boleh aku ingin berbagi cerita tentang beberapa series komik itu.. jika kau tak keberatan maukah hmm kita mampir ke sebuah cafe untuk berbagi cerita?"Sehun bertanya ragu

"Tentu saja.. baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang yang juga menyukai komik seperti ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar

"Jinjja?"Sehun menatap tidak percaya.. ia senang sekali

"Ne, kajja aku akan membayarnya dulu di kasir"Sehun mengangguk

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun masuk kedalam sebuah cafe didekat book store, duduk didekat sebuah jendela yang memperlihatkan pusat kota Seoul yang sangat ramai.. lalu memesan 2 buah milk shake untuk keduanya.. mereka banyak bercerita soal series komik itu sejak awal ... mereka sangat menikmati obrolan mereka .. ternyata Sehun adalah orang yang menyenangkan..

"Ku dengar besok di Seokchon Lake Park akan diadakan Cherry Blossom Festival dan sepertinya juga ada beberapa stand didekat lotte world yang menjual komik-komik seperti ini.."Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan memperlihatkan senyumnya

"dulu aku selalu ingin kesana namun orang tuaku selalu sibuk dan tak pernah sempat untuk menemaniku melihat festival bunga sakura di Soekchon Lake Park atau bahkan bermain di lotte world"Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah.. jika kau mau aku bisa menemanimu.. kebetulan aku juga tak punya teman untuk kesana bersama"Sehun menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dan tersenyum

"Jinjja? Tentu saja aku mau.. gomawo sehun-ah"Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.. ia sangat senang

"Ne, cheonma Kyungsoo-ah"

.

.

.

.

Seokchon Lake Park di Songpa-gu, Seoul.

Taman danau ini dinamai oleh Kota Seoul sebagai salah satu jalur musim semi bunga di Seoul yang terbaik dan cocok untuk berjalan-jalan. Sekitar 1.000 pohon cherry blossom telah sepenuhnya mekar sepanjang jalan 5 kilometer dan mengelilingi Taman dan danau Lotte World. Pemandangan yang disugukan sangat indah dan Selama festival berlangsung, berbagai program termasuk konser musik klasik, fusion Gugak (musik tradisional) konser, pertunjukan sulap, dan pertunjukan tari modern berlangsung bersama dengan kegiatan menyenangkan seperti lukisan wajah, berbagai stand dan permainan rakyat. Sangat cocok untuk dikunjungi.. termasuk oleh sepasang kekasih yang satu ini..

"Jonginnie.. ini benar-benar indah.. pohon sakura terlihat sangat indah mengelilingi danau soekchon... ditambah lagi bunga sakura bermekaran dengan sangat cantik"Sedari tadi luhan selalu memandang takjub dengan keindahan Soekchon Lake, sedangkan seorang namja berkulit tan disebelahnya hanya mendengarkan ocehan kekasihnya sambil mengantuk

"Jonginnie... kau mendengarkanku tidak sih!"Luhan mengercutkan bibirnya imut.. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh..

"Ne.. ne Luhannie.."Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala luhan

"hehe.. Jonginnie lihat diujung sana ada permainan yang seru.. kajja kita kesana!"Luhan menarik tangan Jongin menuju sebuah stand permainan

Luhan sibuk dengan permainan yang disediakan.. Jongin hanya melihat sekitarnya dengan wajah datar.. namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat... t-tunggu bukankan itu Kyungsoo? Siapa itu namja yang sedang bersamanya? Dan heeeyyy! Apa-apaan wajah namja itu lebih mendekat dengan wajah kyungsoo... MWOOOO? Apa mereka berciuman?! Tangan Jongin mengepal erat.. membuat kukunya sedikit memutih..

Jongin berjanji siapapun namja yang sedang bermesraan dengan Istrinya itu, tidak akan pernah ia maafkan!

.

.

.

.

TBC

OMOOOO! Chap 3 ABSURD PARAH! Mianhae kurang memuaskan T^T tapi author sudah berusaha manjangin chapter ini kok disela-sela kesibukan author sebagai pelajar.. author benar2 sibuk tapi author benar2 berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat readers semua T^T mianhae kalau crack pairingnya pada gak suka T^T Gomawo yang udah review... jebaalll review lagi nee? Review kalian adalah semangat author!

REVIEW OR END?


	4. Tanpa Cinta

"Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"

Happy Reading:D

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya

Genre : Romance, angst , family

Pairing : KaiSoo

Summary : Cinta, Tangisan, Kecemburuan dan Kebahagian dibawah pohon sakura, ditemani bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Exo fanfic.

* * *

**Fanfic "Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"**

**Chapter 4 "Tanpa Cinta"**

**Miris.. hidup Kyungsoo memang sangat amat miris .. terlalu kelam.. lebih kelam dari langit malam tanpa bintang.**

* * *

Seokchon Lake Park di Songpa-gu, Seoul.

"Wah.. aku tak menyangka festival bunga sakura seindah ini Sehun-ah"Kyungsoo memandang kagum sekelilingnya.. semuanya penuh dengan pohon sakura.. kelopak bunga sakura yang indah seakan-akan membuat tenang hatinya...

"Tentu.. Kau lihat itu?"Sehun tersenyum lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sesuatu

"Omooo! Bukankah itu danau Seokchon? Aigooo aku tak menyangka danau itu berkali lipat lebih indah saat musim semi.."Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus lalu menatap Sehun

Manis.. senyuman itu... senyum yang tak pernah sehun lihat sebelumnya.. senyuman itu begitu tulus.. Sehun tersenyum.. ia tak menyangka namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu dikenalnya itu begitu manis..

Pluk

Sekelopak bunga sakura jatuh mengenai wajah kyungsoo.. Sehun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.. ia terkejut.. wajah sehun terlalu dekat.. hembusan nafas teratur sehun bahkan bisa ia rasakan.. hey hey kalian tau kalau dilihat dari belakang.. mereka seperti sedang berciuman.. arraseo?

7cm lagi maka tak ada jarak sama sekali.. dan...

Pluk..

Sehun mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di wajah Kyungsoo.. Pipi Kyungsoo merona hebat.. ya wajahnya mungkin sudah bak kepiting rebus sekarang.. malu... ya malu Kyungsoo fikir sehun akan meciumnya XD

"Mianhae membuatmu terkejut Kyungsoo-ah.. tadi ada kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh kewajahmu"Sehun tersenyum lalu menjauhkan wajahnya lagi

"N-ne.. G-Gomawo"Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya

"Ne... Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke Lotte World saja? Sepertinya sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam"

"ya sepertinya begitu.. Kajja Sehun-ah"

.

.

.

.

"—Jonginnie!"Luhan berteriak keras tepat didepan wajah Jongin.. Jongin terkejut

"Aish Luhannie bisakah tak usah berteriak seperti itu!"Jongin menggeram kesal.. tak tau apa bahwa ia sedang sangat marah

"YA! Suruh siapa kau melamun! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu!"Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.. biasanya Jongin akan tertawa dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula

"Terserah kaulah"Luhan terkejut.. tidak biasanya jongin seperti ini.. pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi! Jongin mengalihkan kembali wajahnya untuk melihat dua orang itu.. namun.. Kyungsoo dan namja itu sudah menghilang entah kemana..

"Ish!"Jongin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan luhan yang masih terkejut... biarlah luhan pulang sendiri.. yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan Kyungsoo dan namja babo yang seenaknya mencium Kyungsoo!

Luhan yang tersadar akhirnya mencoba mengejar Jongin namun sia-sia.. jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya..

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

.

.

.

.

Lotte World

"Aigoo Kyungsoo-ah.. Standnya tutup.. ya ampun tidak biasanya seperti ini.. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah ini diluar dugaan ku"Sehun menundukan wajahnya... ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena Stand yang menjual series komik yang digemari mereka berdua sedang tutup

"Gwechana Sehun-ah.. mungkin lain kali saja membelinya"Kyungsoo tersenyum..

"hmm lebih baik sekarang kita bermain saja di Lotte World.. sayangkan kalau kita sudah sampai sini tanpa bermain di Lotte World? Kajja Kyungsoo-ah!"Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo memasuki area Lotte World.. namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya..

"Kyungsoo-ah kenapa kau menghentikan lang-"

"J-Jongin-ah?"Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya .. namja itu.. namja yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak ia temui.. sekarang berada beberapa meter didepannya ..

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo..

Jongin mendekat..

"oh jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku Kyungsoo-ah? Diam-diam berselingkuh tanpa sepengatuanku hm?"Jongin semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo menghiraukan sehun yang menatapnya bingung..

"A-aku tidak sedang berselingkuh J-jongin-ah.. "Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya..

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa namja ini eoh? Selingkuhanmu? Kekasihmu?"Jongin menatap tak suka pada Sehun..

"Ani.. naneun oh Sehun imnida.. aku hanya te-"

"Tch! aku tak peduli! Kau! Ayo kita pulang!"Jongin menarik kasar tangan Kyungsoo.. kyungsoo merasa tak enak hati meninggalkan sehun akhirnya meronta-ronta agar jongin melepaskannya..

"L-lepaskan Jongin-ah!"Jongin mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo namun ..

BUAGH..

Sehun memukul wajah Jongin.. terlihat darah segar muncul dari ujung bibir jongin..

"Bisa kah kau tak kasar kepadanya!"Sehun berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan Jongin pada tangan Kyungsoo.. pegangan itu terlalu kuat..

"Sehun-ah"Kyungsoo memandang lirih Sehun, dan..

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Jongin terus menerus memukul Sehun tanpa melepakan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo.. Sehun terjatuh dan wajahnya sudah sangat memar sekarang..

"S-sehun-ah!"Kyungsoo memandang terkejut.. ini keterlaluan.. sehun hanya mencoba melindunginya!

"Orang asing tak usah ikut campur!"Jongin melangkahkan kakinya lagi meninggalkan sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai.. namun satu hentakan keras dari kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan genggaman Jongin ditangannya..

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Harusnya kau yang tak usah ikut campur akan urusan pribadiku! Pulang saja sendiri! Aku akan mengobati Sehu—" Jongin menggeram marah lalu kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat itu.. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berlari.. sakit.. hatinya terlalu sakit.. baru sebentar ia merasa bahagia.. tangisan itu kini datang lagi..

'Mianhae Sehun-ah'

.

.

.

.

BRUGH

Jongin mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas kasur mereka.. ya sekarang mereka sudah sampai diapartemen mereka *sebenernya apartemen kyungsoo, kan rumahnya belum jadi-,-*

Jongin menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak namun percuma tenaga Jongin lebih besar darinya.. ditambah lagi jongin sedang sangat-amat-marah dengan Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo tau.. Kilatan mata Jongin sangat mengerikan!

"L-lepaskan!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul tubuhnya lalu menahan keduanya disisi kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo ..

"Beraninya kau selingkuh dibelakangku eoh? Tak akan ku maafkan!"Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya.. Jongin menciumnya kasar.. mengigitnya sampai bibir Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah dan membengkak.. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Hatinya sakit sangat amat sakit.. Jongin menglepaskan ciuman itu lalu beranjak ke leher Kyungsoo

"H-hentikan Jongin-ah! A-aku tidak selingkuh! Seh-"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA NAMJA SIALAN ITU!"Jongin berteriak keras Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat.. ia takut pada jongin.. dan ia sangat amat takut jongin yang seperti ini... beberapa kissmark di tubuh kyungsoo menjadi tanda akan malam kelam ini.. malam dimana kyungsoo harus merelakannya untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan jongin tanpa didasari oleh... Cinta..

.

.

.

.

2 hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian kelam itu.. keesokan harinya Kyungsoo tak melihat Jongin.. entahlah.. ia tak peduli .. sakit... hati nya fisiknya semuanya sakit... ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk kyungsoo.. semua ini gara-gara... ya siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu Kim Jongin.. namja egois yang selalu semena-mena terhadap dirinya! Namja sok tau yang menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan Sehun.. lalu merebut sesuatu yang paling berharga dari dirinya .. yang lebih parahnya lagi.. ia merebut itu tanpa didasari oleh cinta... miris.. hidup Kyungsoo memang sangat amat miris .. terlalu kelam.. lebih kelam dari langit malam tanpa bintang.. hal yang sama.. didapur apartemennya Kyungsoo hanya menatap sendu kursi dihadapannya yang tak pernah diduduki oleh namja itu..

"Pagi ini masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.. tak ada morning kiss dan sarapan bersama dipernikahan kita.."

"tapi..kau telah merebutnya! Dan kau menuduhku berselingkuh!"

Tes..

Air mata mulai kembali mengalir dipipi kyungsoo

"Kau menuduhku berselingkuh setelah aku kembali merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tak kurasakan, tapi lagi-lagi kau menghancurkannya!"

Kyungsoo menggenggam bajunya erat..

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Jongin-ah? Bukankah aku tak melarangmu untuk berselingkuh? Tapi kenapa kau malah marah dan menuduhku berselingkuh?"

Kyungsooo menundukan wajahnya dalam..

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.. di dapur apartemennya.. namun kali ini ia tak seorang diri... ya.. seseorang sedari tadi sedang terpaku di pintu apartemen dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.. semuanya... entahlah.. rasanya hati ini bisa merasakannya.. perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan... lalu kembali menutup pintu itu dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih menangis sendirian..

.

.

Matahari pagi sudah memunculkan wujudnya.. menyinarkan sinarnya ke setiap penjuru dunia.. burung-burung mulai berkicau-kicau merdu.. Seorang namja menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya.. lalu memeluk sesuatu disebelahnya.. hangat..

T-tunggu? Kenapa guling bentuknya seperti ini?

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya.. matanya terbelalak.. melihat sesuatu –seseorang disebelahnya..

"J-jongin?"Kyungsoo berbicara lirih.. namja ini... entahlah ia merasa senang atau bagaimana.. tapi ini pagi pertama dipernikahannya.. melihat suaminya berada disebelahnya dipagi hari.. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris

"Kau sudah bangun hm?"Jongin mengerjapkan matanya.. dan

DEG

DEG

Mereka berdua bertatapan lama.. dengan posisi masih tertidur di atas kasur dengan posisi yang berhadapan.. Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya langsung terduduk dan mengalihkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.. tiba-tiba jongin menarik tangannya dan..

Chu~

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.. Jongin tiba-tiba menciumnya walau hanya ciuman singkat.. tapi itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Selamat pagi"jongin tersenyum lembut

DEG

DEG

a-apakah yang tadi itu berarti morning kiss? Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya lagi.. wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah sekarang..

"Pagi"Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamarnya.. ia gugup.. sangat gugup..

Jongin masih terdiam di atas kasur lalu tersenyum miris..

"Aku terlalu jahat padanya selama ini.." jongin lalu menuruni kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi..

.

.

.

.

Puk

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.. Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.. author ulangi.. Jongin Memeluknya Dari Belakang.. Kyungsoo terkejut.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja ini?

"Sedang memasak apa hm?" Jongin menaruh kepalanya dipundak Kyungsoo lalu menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.. semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi kyungsoo..

"J-jongin-ah l-lepaskan.. aku sedang m-memasak Ramen untuk sarapan"

"Mana? Aku tak melihat ramennya?"

"ish kau itu—" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menolehkan kapalanya dan..

Chu~

Ciuman kedua dipagi ini.. ya.. saat Kyungsoo menoleh jongin mendekatkan wajahnya terjadilah bibir keduanya bersentuhan... ciuman yang sangat lembut ini menghanyutkan kyungsoo.. entahlah tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ia mulai memejamkan matanya.. dan menikmati ciuman itu sampai..

BRUK

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu lalu melihat ke sumber suara di depan pintu...

"J-jonginnie..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haha chapter 4 gak jelas -_- Mianhae kalau kurang puas.. author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin T^T gak papa kok kalau udah bosen fanficnya gak usah dilanjutin juga T^T tapi review dong yah yah? Review dong biar authornya semangat! Author seneng banget loh kalau dapet review~ Gomawo yang sudah Review di Chapter-Chapter sebelumnya Author seneng banget :D Review lagi yah~

REVIEW or END?


	5. Aku atau dia?

**"Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"**

**Happy reading:D**

**Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, angst , family**

**Pairing : KaiSoo**

**Summary : Cinta, Tangisan, Kecemburuan dan Kebahagian dibawah pohon sakura, ditemani bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Exo fanfic.**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

_Puk_

_Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.. Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.. author ulangi.. Jongin Memeluknya Dari Belakang.. Kyungsoo terkejut.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja ini?_

"_Sedang memasak apa hm?" Jongin menaruh kepalanya dipundak Kyungsoo lalu menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.. semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi kyungsoo.._

"_J-jongin-ah l-lepaskan.. aku sedang m-memasak Ramen untuk sarapan"_

"_Mana? Aku tak melihat ramennya?"_

"_ish kau itu—" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menolehkan kapalanya dan.._

_Chu~_

_Ciuman kedua dipagi ini.. ya.. saat Kyungsoo menoleh jongin mendekatkan wajahnya terjadilah bibir keduanya bersentuhan... ciuman yang sangat lembut ini menghanyutkan kyungsoo.. entahlah tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ia mulai memejamkan matanya.. dan menikmati ciuman itu sampai.._

_BRUK_

_Keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu lalu melihat ke sumber suara di depan pintu..._

"_J-jonginnie..."_

* * *

**Fanfic "Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi"**

**Chapter 5 "Aku atau dia?"**

**'Sampai kapan kau seperti ini Jonginnie? Sebenarnya siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau dia?'**

**'Sebenarnya apa maumu Jongin-ah? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini'**

**'Kyungsoo-ah.. Luhannie.. mianhae, aku tak bisa memilih.. '**

* * *

Kyungsoo melepas kasar tangan Jongin yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya.. lalu menatap sendu seorang namja yang membeku di depan pintu... Jongin terpaku... menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini... Namja itu berlari setelah menjatuhkan sebuah benda didekat pintu...

"..."

"Apakah itu...kekasihmu?"Kyungsoo menatap sendu Jongin disebelahnya..

"..."

"Aku mengerti.."

Jongin menoleh... dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dalam sambil berjalan menuju pintu..

Kyungsoo menatap heran benda itu... benda yang dijatuhkan namja tadi... cokelat? Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya melihat sebuah tulisan di atas cokelat itu... ia tersenyum miris.. lalu berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih terpaku..

Puk

Kyungsoo menarik tangan jongin dan memberikan cokelat itu padanya.. Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung.. Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Selamat hari jadi kalian.. maaf aku menghancurkan hari istemawa bagi kalian..."

"..."

"A-aku akan menjelaskan padanya..."Kyungsoo berlari keluar apartement namun Jongin menahan tangannya..

"Tidak perlu"

"..."

"..."

"Maaf aku menjadi penganggu hubungan kalian... maaf"

Srett

Kyungsoo menghentakan tangan Jongin lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya mengejar namja itu.. ia berharap namja itu masih belum jauh dari apartemennya..

Jongin terpaku... lalu melihat sebuah tulisan diatas cokelat itu..

'**Happy Anniversary Jonginnie.. Saranghaeyo'**

"Babo!"Jongin melempar kasar cokelat itu lalu segera mengejar Kyungsoo dan namja itu... kekasihnya –Xi Luhan.

* * *

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahkahnya saat melihat namja itu mulai memasuki sebuah mobil diparkiran lantai dasar apartement..

Dug..dug..dug..

"kumohon bukalah.."

Namja itu bersiap-siap menginjak pedal gas untuk menjalankan mobilnya.. namun ia terpaku saat mendengar ucapan namja bermata bulat itu yang masih mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobilnya..

"Maaf..Maafkan aku..."Kyungsoo mengentikan tanganya mengetuk jendela mobil itu.. lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam..

Sret

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya melihat pintu mobil itu terbuka.. memperlihatkan seorang namja yang menatapnya datar..

"Maaf... maaf aku sudah mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Jongin.. dan maaf soal kejadian tadi itu tidak sengaja terjadi"Kyungsoo menatap lekat namja dihadapannya yang sedang terpaku..

"..."Luhan terdiam.. ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana... ia terkejut..sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari namja didepannya ini..

"Kumohon maafkan aku..."Kyungsoo menatap sendu namja didepannya ia merasa bersalah.. ia seperti orang yang sangat jahat.. bisa-bisanya ia terlena dengan ciuman itu dan malah bermesraan dengan kekasih seseorang ... ditambah lagi kekasihnya memergoki mereka sedang berciuman dihari jadi hubungan mereka..bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.. ia memandang tak percaya namja dihadapannya ini... entahlah perasaan benci,kesal,marah itu lambat laun menghilang.. ia tau menyakitkan memang melihat kekasihmu bermesraan dengan orang lain... tapi masalahnya kekasihmu bermesraan dengan istrinya sendiri!

Ini aneh!

Ditambah lagi.. seorang istri meminta maaf kepada selingkuhan suaminya karena selingkuhan suaminya memergoki mereka tengah bermesraan..

Konyol!

"Kumohon..."Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan erat

"S-sudahlah aku tak ap—"

"Kyungsoo!"

Sret

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari luhan

"Ish babo! apa yang kau lakukan!"

"A-aku hanya meminta maaf"

"Babo!"

"Maaf..."Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri luhan yang hanya terdiam meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya..

"Mianhae Luhannie.." Jongin memeluk luhan erat.. luhan masih memandang Kyungsoo lekat..

"Ah Ne gwenchana" Luhan membalas pelukan jongin.. dengan masih menatap kyungsoo sendu

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya... melihat Jongin tengah berpelukan dengan luhan.. ia tersenyum miris lalu memutar badannya berniat kembali ke apartementnya..

Tes

Tes

Air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh juga.. ia memegang dadanya erat.. perasaan sakit itu mulai menggerayangi dadanya lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin dalam pelukan luhan yang masih bisa ia dengar dengan jelas..

"Saranghaeyo Luhannie.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris lalu berlari kembali ke apartementnya..

'semoga kalian bahagia..

Tes

Tes

aku hanya pengganggu'

* * *

Musim dingin mulai menyapa kota Seoul.. udara dingin yang begitu menusuk kalbu mulai menyapa setiap saat.. butir-butir salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit.. seakan langit sedang menumpahkan air matanya yang telah lama ia simpan hingga membeku.. dingin.. tentu suhu udara di musim dingin dibawah nol derajat.. udaranya berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dari suhu kulkas.

Namja bermata bulat itu masih setia bergelut dengan selimut disofa apartementnya sambil menonton televisi.. sendirian.. ya sendirian...

Entahlah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo tak bertemu dengan suaminya itu.. sejak kejadian itu Jongin tak juga pulang ke apartementnya.. ia memegang dadanya erat.. akhir-akhir ini ada perasaan yang selalu menghantui relung hatinya.. ia juga tidak tau pasti perasaan apa.. tapi rasanya seperti perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat.. entah untuk siapa.. apa mungkin suaminya? Ia juga tak tau..

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu terdengar.. dengan segara Kyungsoo beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah!" namja itu tersenyum..

"Sehun-ah! Ada apa kau kemari?" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.. ya.. sejak Jongin tak pulang ke apartementnya hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun semakin dekat..

"aku ingin mengajakmu membeli ramen di kedai, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu.. tunggu!"Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mengambil jaket tebal dan mematikan televisi, lalu kembali menghampiri Sehun dan menutup pintu apartement

"Hmm.. apa kau sendiri lagi?" Sehun menatap sendu Kyungsoo yang menghentikan kegiatannya mengunci pintu

"..."Kyungsoo hanya diam lalu segara menarik Sehun pergi

"Mianhae.."

"Gwechana... aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini.."Kyungsoo tersenyum miris...

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo khawatir..

'hanya namja bodoh yang berani menyakiti namja sepertimu Kyungsoo'

* * *

DEG

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.. ia terkejut.. ia melihat Jongin dan namjachingunya sedang bermesraan dibangku taman dekat kedai.. Kyungsoo menatap sendu Jongin yang tersenyum lembut pada namja disebelahnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan namja itu..

Sehun yang menyadari Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya menoleh.. ia melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah, bibirnya pucat..

"Kyungsoo-ah gwechana?"Sehun tertegun melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan, Sehun segera menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh..

"YA! Kyungsoo-ah? Ireonaa.."Sehun tertegun melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tak berdaya di tangannya.. dengan segera ia menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style dan membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke Apartementnya

* * *

Jongin tersenyum lembut melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi bersemangat menceritakan tentang oemmanya yang sangat memanjakannya.. udara Seoul saat ini sangat amat dingin.. ia menyadari Luhan sedikit kedinginan lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan erat untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya... jongin menoleh memperhatikan taman yang terlihat sepi.. musim dingin memang terkadang membuat orang enggan untuk keluar rumah, memilih bergelut dengan selimut dirumah didekat pembakaran..Jongin tertegun.. melihat seorang namja dalam gendongan seorang namja.. matanya membelalak

'Kyungsoo?'

"Jonginnie? Gwechana?"Luhan memandang bingung jongin yang membelalakan matanya

"A-anio.. Luhannie hmmm aku ada sedikit urusan.. apa kau tak apa pulang sendiri?"Jongin memandang Luhan penuh harap..

"ah ne gwechana"Luhan tersenyum tipis

"Gomawo.. Saranghaeyo"Jongin mencium singkat pipi Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru mengejar namja yang menggendong Kyungsoo

'Sampai kapan kau seperti ini Jonginnie? Sebenarnya siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau dia?'

* * *

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya cepat.. ia tak berhasil menemukan namja itu.. ia menghela nafas berat..

'apa mungkin namja itu membawa Kyungsoo ke apartement?'

Jongin berbalik arah menuju mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.. tak peduli dengan padatnya lalu lintas kota Seoul yang terpenting adalah ia harus segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.. pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya...Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tergesa lalu berlari menuju apartement Kyungsoo..

Brak

"Kyungsoo?"Jongin memasuki apartement Kyungsoo.. lalu membelalakan matanya lagi melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur lemah diatas Kasur dengan seorang namja yang terduduk disebelahnya

'Dia lagi'

"Kau?!" Jongin menghampiri Sehun lalu menarik kerah Sehun dan menghantamkan punggung sehun ke tembok disebelahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!"Jongin memandang tajam Sehun yang terdiam.. lalu tertegun melihat Sehun memberikan seringai kepadanya..

"Tch! seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"Sehun menatap jongin meremehkan

"apa pedulimu! Aku suaminya dan kau hanya orang asing yang selalu ikut campur!"

"Suami katamu? Suami macam apa yang selalu membuat istrinya terpuruk dan meninggalkannya tanpa kabar?!"Jongin membelalakan matanya..

"..."

"Tch! kau tak liat? Kyungsoo tersakiti karena ulahmu itu! Apa kau tak lihat? Ia bahkan tak sadarkan diri saat ini dan terserang demam karena menangis setiap hari!"Jongin tersentak .. lalu merenggangkan cengkramannya pada Sehun lalu menundukan wajahnya..

"Pulanglah.. aku yang akan merawatnya"Jongin berkata lirih

"baiklah.. jagalah istrimu itu baik-baik... dia namja yang baik.. tak seharusnya kau menyakitinya"Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sehun..lalu tersenyum tipis.. Sehun berlalu keluar setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Jongin..

Jongin menatap sendu Kyungsoo yang tertidur lemah di kasur king size miliknya.. lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelahnya.. menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.. matanya tak lepas memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat.. Jongin tersenyum miris..

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah.. "

'Kyungsoo-ah.. Luhannie.. mianhae, aku tak bisa memilih.. '

Jongin mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo lalu terlelap di sebelah Kyungsoo..

* * *

"Eunghh"Kyungsoo menggeliat.. ia baru siuman... Kyungsoo menggenggam kepalanya erat.. kepalanya pusing.. entahlah mungkin karena ia sering menangis akhir-akhir ini.. ia mengangkat tangan satunya.. berat.. tangannya tak bisa digerakan seperti ada yang menahan tangannya.. Kyungsoo menoleh.. matanya terbelalak melihat seorang namja yang tengan tertidur disebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya..

Tes

Tes

'Sebenarnya apa maumu Jongin-ah? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini'

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar.. merasakan pergerakan Jongin.. Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya sendu..

"Kau sudah sadar?"Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil ngusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut dengan tangan kirinya .. sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat..

"ne.."

"Gwechana?"

"Gwechana Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dengan suara yang lirih

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu.."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya.. lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur..

Jongin menghetikan langkahnya.. lalu berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo

"engg Kyungsoo-ah.. apa kau tau bagaimana caranya membuat bubur?"Jongin berkata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.. tak ia sangka namja seperti Jongin memiliki sisi uniknya juga..

"Kau hanya perlu memasak nasi di Rice Cooker dengan air yang banyak, tunggulah beberapa lama hingga matang"Kyungsoo terkikik geli.. begitu juga dengan jongin..

"ah arra aku mengerti.."Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut..

'semoga ini adalah awal untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita..'

Sementara itu Jongin...

"Aish bagaimana ini.. aku tak mengerti.. dan apa itu Rice cooker? Ish aku tak pernah memasak dan tak mengerti peralatan dapur!"Jongin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.. ia bingung harus bagaimana..

Tanpa babibubebo lagi jongin langsung mengambil smartphonenya dan searching digoogle tentang bubur dan juga bentuk rice cooker -_-

"nah ini dia rice cooker.. bentuknya sama dengan gambar ini.. sudah dipastikan ini rice cooker"Jongin bersorak senang dan mulai membuat bubur dengan resep jenius dari internet *ini Jongin babo apa gimana-_-*

Buburnya telah jadi.. Jongin segera memasuki kamar lagi menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menaruh bubur di meja kecil di sebelah kasur.. Jongin mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo..

"Makanlah..." Jongin mengambil bubur itu lalu menyuapkan sedikit buburnya dengan sendok kepada Kyungsooo

"gomawo.. aku bisa sendiri Jongin-ah"Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut lalu berniat mengambil bubur itu dari tangan Jongin.. jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkannya lembut

"Sudahlah.. aku saja yang menyuapimu"Jongin tersenyum tipis mulai menyuapi Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo menerimanya..

"bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak buruk"Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus..

'manis'

Drttt Drtt Drtt

Jongin menaruh buburnya di meja lagi.. lalu mengambil smartphonenya dan melihat nama yang tertulis di screen layarnya

**Oemma Calling**

"Sebentar oemma menelfonku"Kyungsoo mengangguk

Jogin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan mengangkat telfon dari oemmanya

"**Annyeong Jongin"**

"**Ne oemma?"**

"**Apa kau sedang bersama Kyungsoo?"**

"**Ne.. wae?"**

"**oemma dan appa juga keluarga Do mengundang kalian berdua makan malam bersama malam ini dirumah.. ada yang ingin kami bicarakan.. oemma juga kangen padamu.. sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo"**

"**Ne arraseo oemma.."**

"**kami tunggu..Annyeong"**

"**Annyeong oemma"**

Pip

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya lagi lalu duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Gwechana?"Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat

"Anio.. oemma hanya mengajak kita makan malam bersama dirumah.. keluargamu juga datang.. oemma bilang ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan"Kyungsoo mengangguk

Kyungsoo kembali memakan buburnya disuapi oleh Jongin.. –oke acara makan buburnya selesai-

"Apa kau masih merasa tidak enak badan?"Jongin memandang Kyungsoo khawatir

"Gwechana aku tak apa.."Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.. sebenarnya ia benar-benar kedinginan saat ini.. tapi ia tak mau merepotkan Jongin lebih jauh lagi...

"tidurlah, kau harus banyak istirahat dan nanti malam kau harus sembuh.." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya.. tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan..

Sret

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lagi.. Jongin memeluknya dari belakang

"Aku tau kau kedinginan.. berbaliklah.."

".."Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia terkejut tiba-tiba Jongin membalikan badannya.. lalu menenggelamkan wajah Kyungsoo didada bidangnya.. dan memeluk erat tubuh ramping Kyungsoo.. aroma Jongin tercium jelas oleh penciuman Kyungsoo begitu juga dengan Jongin..

"Tidurlah.. dan cepatlah sembuh"Jongin mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu menutup matanya

"Gomawo Jongin-ah"Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin kealam mimpi..

Intinya mereka tidur sambil pelukan di siang hari, ngertikan?

* * *

Kediaman Kim..

Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jongin dengan ragu .. ia benar-benar gugup tadi ia terbangun dalam pelukan jongin dan jongin yang mengecup singkat bibirnya sebelum berangkat ke kediaman Kim.. beberapa menit lalu kami baru tiba, setelah melewati jalan raya yang padat kendaraan dan hanya ditemani oleh keheningan.. Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada oemmanya, appanya, omma Jongin dan appa Jongin yang sudah menunggu mereka sedangkan Jongin masih dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Mianhae menunggu lama"

"Gwechana Kyungsoo-ah.."oemma jogin tersenyum lembut

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apa berjalan lancar?"

DEG

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam.. Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Baik Tuan Kim.. Ne..kami sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain"

"Hanya itu?"Tuan kim mengerutkan keningnya

"Ish appa! Apa perlu aku menceritakannya dengan detail?"Jongin mendengus sebal

"jika diperlukan kenapa tidak?"mereka tertawa bersama.. sedangkan jongin hanya memutar matanya bosan

"hentikan ish! Itu tidak lucu"

"haha ne.. ne... "

"..."

"Apa kyungsoo sudah mengandung?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terperangah.. pertanyaan dari tuan Do membungkam keduanya.. Kyungsoo terdiam seribu bahasa sambil menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mematung

"Ish kenapa kalian jadi saling diam? Appa tak masalah jika Kyungsoo belum mengandung lagi pula kami sudah menyusun rencana untuk kalian.."Pasangan suami isti Do dan Kim itu tersenyum lembut..

"Rencananya..."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap lekat...

"Kalian akan Bulan Madu~"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Nyambung gak sih? Sumpah author gak sempet baca dari awal-_- Haha gak jelas ya? author lagi gak ada ide XD apa ini masih kurang panjang? Oke silahkan bunuh author*bunuh*maap yah kalau kurang puas.. typo everywhere author gak sempet ngedit lagi-_- cerita makin melenceng dari judul-_- mianhae T^T repost chap 5!**

**Big Thanks For :**

**loveHEENJABUJA/Insooie baby/ lailatul magfiroh .16/opikyung0113/KS-shipperaddict/exindira/ArraHye ri/younlaycious88/XoxoGrowl/Jung Eunhee/ChangChang**

**Thanks for Review Chapter 4 :D**

**Balas Review :**

**loveHEENJABUJA : **Jinjja? Kok bisa :o hehe maaf gak jelas XD Gomawo reviewnya^^ review lagi ya~

**Insooie baby :** Author juga gak tau.. coba tanya jonginnya XD amin semoga Kyungsoo bahagia.. Ne author usahain Kyungsoo bahagia^^ iya author semangat kok! gomawo reviewnya^^ jangan lupa review lagi~

**lailatul magfiroh.16:** Mianhae kalau chap 4 pendek banget T^T maaf juga kalau kamu gak puas T^T Mianhae...entah author juga gak tau jongin kenapa XD hehe apa chapter ini masih kurang panjang? Gomawo reviewnya .. review lagi ya~

**opikyung0113 :** Mianhae Chap 4 HunSoonya dikit T^T chap 5 malah gak ada T^T diusahain chap depan ada HunsoonyaT^T mianhae.. Gomawo for Review.. review again oke?^^

**KS-shipperaddict :** Maaf Chap 4 pendek T^T ini author udah berusaha panjangin kok T^T Gomawo for review.. review lagi ya~

**exindira :** wah makasih kamu suka chap 4 ^^ sepertinya konflik mulai nongol :D udah greget belum? Belum yah? Aduh -_- gomawo for review.. review again~

**ArraHyeri :** Jongin emang egois yah? Author setuju *nundukinkepala* haha jinjja so sweet morning kissnya? XD sudah terjawab siapa yang mergokin di chap ini :D Kyungsoo sama author aja deh *plaakk haha .. gak end kok author Cuma bercanda :D Thanks for review.. Review again~

**younlaycious88 :** Sepertinya begitu XD hehe gomawo for review.. review lagi~

**XoxoGrowl :** gomawo sudah suka sama fanfic ini :D kasian emang XD haha Gomawo for review.. review again^^

**Jung Eunhee :** ya begitulah kai labil XD jawabannya ada dichap ini :D makasih reviewnya.. review lagi ^^

**ChangChang : **iya emang luhan merusak ish! *marahsamadirisendiri* kalau mati nanti cerita ininya terlantar dong gara2 peran utama semenya ilang XD haha okeoke makasih reviewnya.. review lagi ya^^

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

**REVIEW or DISCONTINUE?**


End file.
